Charmed and Dangerous
by Poppy the Rabbit
Summary: Warning: This fic is not for sissies, kids under 7 years old, wimps, or any other person. In fact, we're not actually sure who this is for. Contains: Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, OCshipping, Pokeshipping, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! I thought I'd start another story because, fuck, I don't already have three stories I need to work on! But, if you like this, let me know! This was a story made up between me and my friends and we make it up as we go!_**

Alright! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Eevee would be a Legendary that evolves into many Pokemon, or Drew and May would've kissed already. I'm not putting another disclaimer up. It's on the first chapter, you know that I don'y own Pokemon, so I don't feel the need to spam that on every chapter.

Alina Red- My OC

Hinaichigo Silver- My friend, Ansley's, OC.

Evelyn Sapphire- My friend, Aelita's, OC.

Let us know if you like it, please!

May breathed in, out. In, out. My god, it was nerve shattering. She held her red suitcase in her clenched hands. This bus ride wasn't helping her nerves. Pokemon school? Why'd she have to take it?! She already had won tons of contests! Why did she need to go to a freaking Pokemon school?!

She pushed the thoughts out of her head. She had wanted to go travel, but she couldn't. Not until she learned about the Pokemon and the environment they lived in. The good thing was that they could battle there.

"Miss?" A name snapped her out of her daydream.

May blinked and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a white haired girl with blue eyes. She clutched a paper that started to wrinkle. She held a suitcase like May.

"Yes ma'am?" May responded politely.

"Um... Do you know what stop the Pokemon Academy high school is?" The girl asked. Her voice was choked.

May nodded. "I'm headed there. It should be the next stop." May said, soothingly. The girl's face softened and she slid into the seat next to May. The girl looked down into her lap.

"Thank you, Miss. I'm really scared, you see? I can't find my friend, Mei, who was supposed to meet me here... And I'm lost. Could... I... Stick with you?" She asked, almost shyly.

May smiled. "Sure! My name's May Maple!" She said.

"Oh! I'm so rude! My name is Evelyn Sapphire!" She hurriedly said. She took off her white backpack and opened it to reveal a pokemon egg that was brown with a cream zig-zag in the middle. May gasped.

"That Pokemon egg! That's a-"

Evelyn shushed her with a finger and hugged the egg to her body. "I know what pokemon's in the egg. It's an Eevee egg! I'm so excited!" Evelyn whispered. "It's going to hatch any day now!"

May raised an eyebrow. "How can you be sure?" She asked.

Evelyn giggled. "I'm a Pokemon breeder! And I'm JUST starting contests!" She said with a quick breath of excitement.

May giggled, too. "So am I! I know that my friend Misty is here, too! She's the Cerulean Gym leader!"

May broke the line of conversation as she reached out and touched the Eevee egg. "I had one of these... It evolved into a Glaceon." May explained.

"I raised all of my Eevees from eggs. My Evee that evolved into Espeon was my first ever pokemon... And I accepted any Eevee egg I could! This one's gonna stay an Evee!" She said, cradling the egg in her arms as if she was the mama.

May smiled again. "You're gonna be a great breeder!" She complimented.

Evee smiled (That's her nickname). "Thank you, May. Remind me to fix you my best poffins and pokeblock! I'm told that it's very good for Pokemon! Oh, and the Pokemon food, too!" She squealed.

Their conversation was cut short as the bus halted. "Everyone gettin' out, better leave now!" The cranky bus lady shouted.

Evee and May picked up their things and hurried out. The stopped when they came out to see a grand iron gate. Evee pushed it open timidly. She walked in with May at her heels and saw a smiling face of someone she didn't know.

"Hello...?" May said.

The lady turned toward the two with a smile. "Hi, girls! Welcome to the Pokemon Academy! I'm Professor Parsely and I'm the teacher for many of you students! Can I have your names, please?" She asked, tapping a pen against the clipboard she held. "It's mandatory." She added.

"I'm May Maple." May said.

"And I'm Evelyn Sapphire." Evelyn added.

Professor Parsely checked her list. "Alright, may I have a look at your six party Pokemon?" She asked.

"Of course!" Both girls said together.

May went first, throwing her six balls in the air. "Come on out, everyone!" She coaxed. And out came Skitty, Blaziken, Beautifly, Munchlax, Venusaur, and Glaceon.

Professor Parsley nodded in approval. Evee gasped at her Glaceon and rummaged through her bag, and found her pokeblock dispenser. She popped out a blue pokeblock and held it out to the Glaceon. Glaceon sniffed it and licked it out of her hand.

"Glacy!" Glaceon said with a cry of happiness.

Evee gave a big smile. "Do you like that, Pretty Glaceon?" She asked. She reached out and stroked the Glaceon's head.

The Professor cleared her throat. "Pokemon, please." She said, patiently.

Evee flinched and said a brief 'I'll talk to you later' to Glaceon and showed the Professor her egg. "This is an Eevee egg." She said before reaching in her bag to show six pokeballs. "Come on out, my babies!" She cooed. And out came a Glaceon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Leafeon. "These are my babies." She explained. "Jolteon is in my PC box for now." She said sadly.

Parsely nodded and wrote down the pokemon. "Alright, girls! You can head on in!" Parsely said with a smile. May and Evee picked up their suitcases and scurried in with their Pokemon at their tails.

May looked around at the huge building, with all of the people crowded around. "We're only allowed to have three people in a dorm..." She muttered.

Evelyn sighed. "I don't have anybody to room with until I find Lina."

May shook her head. "I'll see if we can get you squeezed in."

"What if one of your other friends comes along?" She asked, quietly. "You just met me, I'm a stranger. You should be with your friends."

"No! You're gonna be with me and Misty!" May said with a pout.

Evee looked down as her Espeon nudged her. She smiled and took out a purple Pokeblock. She stroked Espeon's head and eased it into her Pokemon's mouth. "I love you, Essy!" She rolled her eyes as her Vaporeon let out a whine. She laughed. "I love you, too, Mist!" She said, giggling.

"Did I hear my name?!" A girly voice called out from behind May.

May turned to see none other than her old friend Misty.

May smiled. "Misty! Long time, no see!" She said.

"Yeah, same. Hey, who's your friend?" Misty asked, pointing to Evelyn, who sat there stuttering.

"Oh. My. Arceus. You weren't kidding!" Evelyn said, laughing and laughing...

May smiled again. "This is Evelyn, the all-Evee trainer." She said.

"I'm coming here to perfect my breeding skills and try my hand as a coordinator!" She said.

Misty nodded, clearly impressed. "I don't doubt that you will be a great pokemon breeder and coordinator! Just look at how beautiful your Pokemon are!" She squealed. **(We're gonna pretend that Togepi DIDN'T evolve and leave Misty.)**

Evelyn smiled. "You have NO idea what that means to me!"

"Misty, this is going to be our room mate!" May said, matter-of-factly.

Misty beamed. "May DOES have good taste... But Dawn will be alone..." She said that last part with a frown.

"Misty! May!" Dawn could be heard shouting. She came running up with two girls. "Meet my new friends, Alina and Hinaichigo!" She said, introducing a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as a girl with black hair and gray eyes.

Alina was followed by four Jigglypuffs, held an egg, one Igglybuff, and a Wigglytuff. Hinaichigo was followed by Milotic, Ralts, Skitty, Dragonair, Vulpix, and a Lapras. She also held an egg like the others.

Alina held a microphone. She twirled about, making her white skirt swished around her. "Alina is in the house!" She said with a wink.

Evelyn gasped. "ALINA?!" She shrieked. "HINA?!"

"EVEE?!" Alina yelled, while Hina said it in a whispy mutter.

"IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" All three replied together, sharing a big hug.

"I take it you three know each other?" Dawn asked.

Alina giggled. "SURE we do!" She said with a huge smile. "We met each other at our very first contest!"

"None of us won, though!" Evee added. Hina nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to meet all of you!" May said with a gasp.

Dawn nudged May and Misty. "Look who's coming this way!"

Coming over was Drew, Ash, Gary, and Paul.

Drew flipped his hair at the same time Alina flipped hers.

"Look who the cat dragged in!" Drew remarked. "I can't believe you have to attend school before you can leave be an official trainer/breeder/coordinator!"

Alina sighed. "True that!"

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Leelee?" He asked with a smirk.

Alina faced Gary and a gengar-like smile spread across her face. "Oh, HIIIII, Gar-Gar!" She teased.

Gary rolled his eyes. "You're still as annoying as ever!"

Alina scoffed. "Says the guy with an ego as fat as a Snorlax!"

Evelyn snickered.

Gary shot a glare at Evelyn. "Shut up, E.B.!" He sneered.

Evelyn took this oppertunity to roll HER eyes. "Haha, Evil Bitch, I get it. Well, Gary Oak, you should make like your initials and just GO!" She said, childishly sticking out her tongue.

Hinaichigo, being kind of shy even around people she knows, bent over and picked up Evelyn's papers that she had scattered. And put them neatly away.

Gary, putting aside his rampage, pointed to Hina. "Hina WAS the only one I could stand out of you three." He said, putting an arm around Hina. Hina smiled.

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Gary roared with laughter. "Yeah, I guess so, Strawberry!" He said with a grin. May could see that they treated each other like a brother and sister.

"Well, nice to see you, too, Gary!" Misty muttered. She notived that Ash, Drew, and Paul were very quiet.

Gary ruffled Misty's hair. "I was getting there, Little Red!" He said with a chuckle. **(No, I'm not gonna make him a pervert! Just a persistent flirt. Besides, they're the same age, it CAN'T be perverted. He can only be creepy.)** "How've ya been holdin' up?"

Misty swatted his hand away from her hair. "Well enough, if SOMEBODY could learn to keep their HANDS to THEMSELVES!" Misty snapped.

Ash smiled at May, Misty, and Dawn. "Hi, girls!" He said.

Pikachu, propped up on Ash's shoulder like always, and hopped to Misty's shoulder. "Pika pi!" Pikachu squeed adorably. Misty rubbed his head.

"Hi, Pikachu! Ooh, I've missed you!" She said, taking Pikachu off of her shoulder and hugging him. She handed Pikachu to May, who hugged him, then passed Pikachu over Dawn. Dawn squeezed him, then handed him back to Ash.

"Nice to see you all again." Ash said.

"I'm looking forward to the battle part of the day!" Paul grumbled. Dawn smirked. "Don't look at me like that, Troublesome." He snapped.

Alina, feeling like she was left out of the conversation too long, decided to add something. "I hope you all know that each trainer has to go up on stage and show off something with their Pokemon. Just. So. Ya. Know!" She said. "Aaaaand... She calls people up by generating random lists. And-"

Hina was off to the side, she went off, unnoticed by the others, so that she could get their dorm numbers. She returned with the registered dorms and gave them to May. She gave a shy smile and pulled out a worn book titled _'Pokemon Eggs: Identify YOUR egg!'_ Her Ralts walked into her lap and sat down, as if to read along.

May smiled. The bond between Pokemon and Trainers... It was amazing. "Hello?" May asked, inturrupting their conversation of Arceus knows what.

Drew flipped his hair. "I think we've already say hello, ya know, when we first WALKED UP to you." He said, sarcastically.

May rolled her eyes. "I mean, shouldn't we be heading to our dorms?" May asked.

Dawn hit her forehead with her palm. "Oh, crap!" She exclaimed. "I forgot to get the dorm forms!" She exclaimed.

May smiled. "Don't worry, Hina got them for us." May got a good look at Hina. Her bangs covered her right eye and her hair was pulled into a sleek side ponytail. Her skirt was white and her short sleeve shirt was silver. Her flats were sparkly silver but the vibe she gave was friendly, but distant. Like a lemonade stand across the street.

May smiled. She tapped Hinaichigo's shoulder. "Thank you. But I think we're going over to the dorms... Are you coming with us?"

Hina thought for a minute, then nodded. She closed her book and picked Ralts up when she stood up. She held Ralts on her hip and motioned for her beautiful Milotic to come follow her.

May looked at the dorm sheets and then looked at her friends. Hina got us rooms next to each other, Girls! Down The Mew hall!" She said. She found it funny that the many halls were named after Legendaries. "And the boys are on the next hall, the Mewtwo hall!" May said, excitedly. She handed each person a form with their name on it.

"Let's go!" Dawn said, raising her fist in the air. Girls went one way, boys went the other, Pokemon scurrying to keep up with their trainers.

**IfYouWereAPokemon,I'dChooseYOU!__**

Once again, please let us know if you like it, and if we should continue. Review, Flame, Favorites, Follows, etc. We don't care, we just need feedback. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tessa: Alright! I've decided chapter 2 is coming out RIGHT NOW! Mr. Flamer, thanks for reviewing even though you told me 'to die' and that you'd report my story if I didn't take it down. And the point of the story was NOT to make it a story that I would make in all-seriousness. The point is to make it and have fun with my friends! And, as you can see, we decided to all commentate (I THINK that's how you spell that...) on the chapters.**

Aelita: Yeah, you're lucky Tessa is nice! If that was my account, I'd be raising Holy Hell.

Ansley: Yeah! You're lucky she shrugged you off and actually, above all else, THANKED YOU!

Tessa: Oh, look. I have to struggle for my phone. As all of my friends know, I have to type stories on my phone and upload using a long, boring process. I sacrifice a lot of time invested in what might be an average of ten minutes worth of reading. Or less.

Ansley: Oh, quite it! Alright, this part is about Hinaichigo havin' to get up on stage! It's a train wreck! I wrote this chapter myself, Tessa only giving me ideas.

Aelita: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be quiet, this chapter's about to begin!

Tessa: Didn't I tell you that my friends were cray-cray? Oops, I guess I forgot to put that in the disclaimer. Alright: I don't own my friend's bat shit craziness, they only own that themselves, although it's rubbing off on me!

Aelita: You're so BORING!

Ansley: She's just kidding guys. Special shout out to Majorelle and MewIreland13. Tessa said that you two really stuck up for her and she wanted to dedicate this ENTIRE chapter to BOTH of you!

Tessa: You morons! You're taking too much time to type! I won't get it up before six o'clock! (In Eastern Standard Time) I always add the Author's notes in AFTER I'm done writing the chapter! (Unless it's just some exception.)

_TessaAelitaAnsleyMayMistyDawn_

The girls, breathless, finally made it to their dorms. Opening the form to reveal a key for each girl, May thrust her key into the lock and turned it until she heard the lock click in approval, granting them access. May, Evelyn, and Misty stared up at their rooms. The whole dorm was based Pokemon. The wallpaper in the kitchen had Corpfishes, Vaporeons, Azumarils, and even a fridgerator covered in Snowrunt, Glaceon, and Swinub magnets. The bathroom has Starmie and Staryus plastered across the walls... But the best was the bedrooms. The room was seperated into four corners: one for Misty, one for May, and one for Evelyn... And in the last corner was a Pokemon heal machine, a place to incubate Pokemon Eggs, and a large mat for Pokemon that the trainers didn't want in their Pokeballs. And, luckily for Misty, they had a sliding door and the back of the dorm that link out to the huge pool made specifically for water typer Pokemon.

Earlier a girl had dropped off a packet, saying that, since they were the first hall, second dorm, they each would have to report to where everybody would be waiting in the stadium. They had no time to practice, especially in this tiny room. So they were going to have to improv or use combinations or attacks they already knew how to use.

May was 4th, Misty was 5th, and Evelyn was 6th. Which meant that Dawn, Alina, and Hinaichigo were next.

May hurried to unpack and threw everything in her own closet before pulling out her contest dress. Misty just pulled out her bathing suit and knew exactly what to do. But since Evelyn was new to contests, she just wore her Glaceon inspired dress that shimmered like the reflecting surface of ice that she had packed for the those formal occasions.

The girls took turns doing each others hair and make up untill they were finished.

"Mew Hall, please report to the stadium! Every student should fill it out to see if you're a breeder, future-professor, coordinator, or trainer! Ten minutes until this skills test takes place. Warning ahead of time, Hinaichigo Silver, you're up first, followed by Dawn Hikari!" The speakers in the halls said.

May, Evelyn, and Misty ran for the stadium before it was too late to give their shy friend a pep talk before she went on stage.

**~*AlinaGaryMistyAshMayDrew*~**

May, Misty, and Dawn barely made it to the stadium after they had realized, after getting lost, that they had left their Pokeballs back at the dorm.

They sat as close as they could to the front, being second row, but ended up about one to three seats apart.

"And now-" The Nurse Joy of the Academy said."Everyone, be courteous to those on stage! And let's get this Skill Placement Test!" She said, to which everyone erupted into applause that ended as soon as it began.

"First Student!" Professor Parsely coaxed softly.

Hinaichigo shuffled onto the stage. I could see that Dawn and Alina had done their best for her: They had gotten a blue dress floor length dress with a purple stone in the middle of the neckline with two fake white wings attatched to make her look like she was a Dragonair.

"Name, please." The Professor asked.

Hinaichigo could be heard over the microphone, but sounded like she was whispering.

"Could you say that a little louder, please?" The Professor asked.

It sounded like she was hypervintilating over the mic, and she was visibly shaking.

"Would it help if you turned around?" Nurse Joy asked.

Hina nodded. She turned around and said a little bit more clearly "Hina... Ichigo... Silver..." She said.

"All right, Hinaichigo! What are you aiming to be?" The Professor asked. No answer.

Nurse Joy took the next turn. "Hina... What-" Even the softness of Nurse Joy's voice didn't work.

Crying was heard next. May got up from her seat and ran to where the 'Judge's panel' was.

May got closer until somebody told her to sit down. She kept on until she got to the Professor's chair. She leaned over to the professor, well aware that the screen had changed from a close-up of Hina's crying to a close-up of May whispering to Professor Parsely.

"Um... Do you mind if I ask her the questions? I have a feeling this might help a little." May asked. Parsely thought for a minute before she nodded. May took the mic off of the desk stand and walked over to Hina. Hina saw May and stopped crying slightly. May covered the microphone. She was suprised when she saw Gary, Alina, Evelyn, Misty, Ash, Drew, and Dawn run up and also ask for permission to ask her questions. **(Ansley: Basically, everyone excluding fucking Paul. XD)**

"Strawberry!" She said, soothingly. "Turn around, we'll be asking you the questions. Will that help?"

Hina nodded slightly.

Gary came up first with the mic. "Hey, Strawberry, what was it you came to this school again for?"

Hina, always being the one whispering in Gary's ear, whispered 'a Coordinator'.

"That's right, everyone! Strawberry here wants to be a coordinator!" He said, enthusiastically. When people started laughing, Gary glared at them.

May looked at the list and took over. "Which two Pokemon will you be showing us today?" May asked.

"Milotic. And Dragonair." Hina said, focusing on her friends and no one else.

"Are you ready for this, Hina?" Drew asked, sounding excited.

Hina took a look at her friends and nodded her head vigorously. The crowd started cheering her on. May covered the microphone, and covered the mouthpiece of Hina's 'diva mic'. "Are you sure you can do this?" May asked softly.

Hina smiled. And nodded. She walked to the starting places as May and the others sat where the judges would sit.

And then Hinaichigo Silver did the most unexpected thing ever. She did a well-practiced turn. "We are strong-" She did a little ballerina spin hop. "We are bold-" She kissed the release button on one of the Pokeballs and threw both of them in the air. "C'mon, Ladies, steal the show!" She chanted. Out came the elegant serpent Pokemon that was called Milotic and the beautiful blue serpent that was Dragonair. It looks like she practiced and trained often.

Milotic and Dragonair spiraled to the ground, both landing expertly.

"Sapphira!" Hina called out, Dragonair trilled in response. "Use iron tail on the ground to launch yourself up!"

Dragonair did as told, and was rocketed into the air. "Nair!"

"Now, Serica, use twister on the ground below Sapphira!" Hina ordered. Milotic did as told, spinning in place, shooting water from her mouth.

"Sapphira! Use ice beam below yourself! Then flip and fall down!" Hina commanded. Dragonair shot a cold shot of air at the twister, freezing it, before coming nose to tail tip, then started falling straight through the twister and was about to hit- the crowd rose to their feet in expectations.

"Quickly, Sapphira, spiral upwards using Water gun!" The crowd cheered when the gleaming water came out of the twister like a fountain. "Now use iron tail to destroy the fountain!" Hina shouted.

Sapphira finished with a "Drago-nair!" And landed on the tip of its tail, the twister of ice exploding into a shower of glitter.

"Good job, Serica and Sapphira! Now reverencè!" Hina ordered.

The two beautiful creatures swung their tails to one side as they bowed to one side, then bowed to the other. She bowed with them, brushing each foot into a deep bow.

"Good job, my babies!" She gushed. "Now, come back!" She said. She caught the Pokeballs and held them in her hands.

Drew clapped, leaned up against a wall backstage. "That was a good technique and strategy, I'll give her that."

The crowd gave her a standing ovation and Nurse Joy and the Professor clapped. "Though this is a Skills Placement Test, we still give scores!" The Professor said. "Normally us judges would giver her the score, but we decided to give the honor to her friends!"

The crowd went beserk again.

May held up a sign that said '9.0' "That was AMAZING, Hina!" She gushed.

Evelyn held up a sign that read '9.5' "You used both Pokemon to demonstrate elegance and beauty, both of which these Pokemon are. And they wouldn't be, not if you didn't raise them!"

Gary held up a sign that said '8.5' "Truly _REMARKABLE_!" Gary said, half meaning it, half joking about that old judge that always said 'Truly remarkable!' The crowd laughed.

"And there you have it, folks! That was Hinaichigo Silver! Let's give her one more round of applause!" Nurse Joy said. Everyone rose to their feet once more to recognize the girl that just blew their mind.

Hina blushed. She ran off stage and May couldn't find where she went.

**_~**EeveeMiloticDragonairMew**~_**

Tessa: Thanks everyone for reading! Let me know if you have any ideas, I have too many stupid ideas, or just that the characters are too OOC... Well, BYE!

Aelita: Tessa told me to add that flames and constructive critism are welcome, but I don't understand why Tess accepts this complete bull shit. Asking for people who failed English (Which is about the easiest subject in the WORLD to pass!) to send her death threats from people who obviously like to troll Tessa.

Ansley: Tessa knows her stories aren't GREAT, but she loves when people write her about how much they like her story. Even though she gets tons of hateful Private Messages, that little comment saying "I like your story!" makes her so happy, that it inspires her for another chapter, or a new story.

Aelita: And since Tess is too nice to say it, I will. Please review to make Tess happy! Even if you are just a hateful SOB that just wants Tess to cry. Seeing a review brings a smile to her face and... Dammit. I'm gonna stop preaching and get some lemonade. Anyway... This chapter was dedicated to CC, or MewIreland13, and Majorelle, who Tess has no idea what their name is. Fine. Whatever. Tess, fucking stop the chapter now before I go mad.

Tessa: Alright. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Tessa: Hi, everyone! I'm back! Since I had just posted the (pre-made) chapter, I got busy and finished the chap-**

Ansley: Oi! Give us some credit! We helped, too!

Tessa: Ah, yes. Did anyone forget about my dumb as fuck friends? I feel the need to be honest today.

Ansley: Then why did you call us stupid?

Aelita: Ansley, I worry about you.

Ansley: Huh... Funny. My mom just said the same thing.

Tessa: Aaaaanywaaaays, thanks for being patient. I'm going to start doing random shout outs. And I'm going to do a little game. Aelita, tell them about the game.

Aelita: Alright, so basically, Tess will ask the viewers a question, and if someone gets it right, their Pokemon OC gets to have an appearance in this crappy story we're writing.

Ansley: It's all for the fun!

Tessa: So... Yeah! Alright! Here's a guessing game that depends on how well they think they know me. Okay, so all you have to do is write a review with the answer.

Ansley: The question is... WHAT IS TESSA'S FAVORITE POKEMON?!

Tessa: Since there are about 550 Pokemon now, I'm going to give you all THREE GUESSES! Whoever is the closest wins! If none is close enough, I'll see which Pokemon (By the order in the Pokedex) is closest. Alright? On your mark... Get set... GUESS!

_*WhatISmyFavoritePokemon?!*_

The applause died when the Professor and Nurse Joy sat down. Dawn remained on the stage and the others ran back to their seat, but Alina, because she was backstage, knowing she was next.

Dawn had on her little contest outfit. She turned to the judges, her 'diva mic' up and ready to be shattered with loud commands.

"What's your name?" Professor Parsely asked.

"Dawn Ikari **(Ansley: Isn't that her last name?)**" Dawn said with confidence that made Gary blink.

"What do you aim to accomplish by coming here?" The Professor asked.

"I want to learn different strategies for new contests! And, also, getting that coordinator liscense would be a prize of hard work and dedication!" Dawn said, sweetly, flipping her hair like Drew.

From the crowd, Drew glared. "OI!" He shouted, but he wasn't heard over the admiring mumbles. May, who had just happened to be next to him, made a point of patting his shoulder.

"There, there, little Primadonna." May joked. Drew rolled his eyes, but stopped complaining.

"Wonderful, Dawn! So what did you say that you wanted to be?" Joy asked.

**(Aelita: The very best, like no one ever was, DUUUUH!)** "A coordinator!" Dawn squealed, twirling so that you could see her little costume better.

"I think that if all goes wrong, Dawn should go into modeling with that pretty face of hers." Evelyn said to Paul, who gave her a disbelieving look.

"Why would you tell ME that?" Paul asked defensively.

"Because either I talk to YOU or-" Points to her left, where Gary was sitting. "-talk to Mr. Driftblim**(Tessa: Forgive this mistake if I spelled the Pokemon name wrong.)**-Ego over here."

Paul nodded slightly. "Point taken."

"What Pokemon will you be using?" The professor asked.

"Buneary and Piplup!" Dawn said without hesitation.

"All right! Begin when ready!" Nurse Joy said.

_***FlamesBurnButThey'reEasilyHealedWithIce.***_

Next was Alina. **(Tessa: I can get HER out of the way because we still have SEVEN MORE! But we'll probably just make them answer the questions and skip the rest. But we'll have one Breeder ~Evelyn~ and one Trainer go through the whole process to see how they would be placed... WHATEVER!)**

"Next student, please." Joy said.

Alina came out, her own 'diva mic' installed, and an instrument case in her hand. She had on a snow white dress, with a pink sash. Her hair was in ringlettes, her bangs were in her face, but the rest of her hair was loosely pulled to her left shoulder and tied loosely with a ballet pink ribbon. "I'm Alina Red!" She said with a goofy, impatient grin, setting the case on the ground.

A few people who recognized her gave a few squeals.** (Aelita: Deal with it. We don't judge YOUR OCs!)** Startled slightly by Alina's straightforwardness, Nurse Joy blinked a few times, then cleared her throat. **(Ansley: I THINK that's how you spell that word... Probably not. Tess always was the speller.)**

"A-Alright! So... Alina Red... What do you want to be?" Joy asked.

"I'm currently on break from that tour with my friend 'Chatty' Cathy and her group of Chatots, so I'm trying my luck as a Coordinator!" She said excitedly. She stopped for a second as a thought popped into her head.

Gary recognized that devious look from Alina and groaned from his seat, turning to Misty. "Oh, great!" He said sarcastically.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Little Red's gonna-"

Misty raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was little red? Not that I'm complaining!" She added quickly.

Gary grinned. "Don't worry, Carrot head, I won't forget about you. Her last name's Red, and I HAD been callin' her Little Red before I gave YOU that nickname."

Misty crossed her arms. "Don't call me Carrot." She said with a growl.

"Um, Miss Parsely? Miss Joy?" Alina asked meekly.

"Yes?" The two replied at once.

"I won't be able to do this with two Pokemon. May I use four?" She asked. The two exchanged a look before the professor nodded. She grinned and, to the crowd's suprise, ran across the stage, "It's-" She jumped, twirled and threw Pokeballs out. "-SHOWTIIIIIME!" She said in a sing-songy voice.

Her Pokemon came out, revealing four Jigglypuffs, but each was easily distinguishable by the ribbon on each of the Jigglypuff's ears.

"Lyrica!" She shouted. A Jigglypuff with a blue ribbon responded. "Melody!" A Jigglypuff with a yellow ribbon gave a 'Jiggly!' in response. "Harmony!" The one with the purple ribbon responded. "Alright! Last but not least, MIKU!" A Jigglypuff that had a tiara on jumped up onto the other Jigglypuffs' heads.

"JIGGLY!" Miku responded.

"Alright!" Alina said happily.

Gary took out earmuffs and looked at Misty's strange gaze. "What? Do YOU want to fall asleep? She's about to SING! When she sings with her Jigglypuff, everything FALLS ASLEEP!" He said. Misty turned to see Evelyn with her earplugs already in.

Gary nudged Misty and pointed to where Hinaichigo was walking back to, what we can only assume to be the dorms.

**(Tessa: Everyone, we don't own this song. It's _The Voice_ by Celtic Woman. I would recommend to stop reading this write now, open a tab up on youtube, type in 'The Voice by Celtic Woman' and then continue. That's how Alina's singing it. The Jigglypuffs are harmonizing and Alina... Well, we'll get to that in the story! But, that's the song... So yeah. I can fall asleep to this beautiful song.)** Alina unlocked the case and pulled out a violin. "Alina and her Jigglypuffs, want to tell you a story." She said in a gentle voice that sounded like silk. May picked up her phone to record Alina.

Alina placed the bow onto the strings of the violin and started to drag the bow effortlessly onto the strings, giving off an Irish-y sound. **(Aelita: You know what we mean.)** She started to spin across the stage, moved by the music. _"I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_

'Listen, my child,' You say to me.  
'I am the voice of your history.  
Be not afraid, come follow me.  
Answer my call, and I'll set you-" Alina took a deep breath as her voice went higher in pitch. _"-**FREEEEEEE!**"_

She said very smoothly as the crowd started to lull to their own dreams. May started to slump sideways onto Drew's shoulder while still holding her phone, recording. The Jigglypuffs acted as the music in the background._ "I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain.  
I am the voice that always is calling you,  
I am the voice, I will remain._

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone,  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow.  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long,  
I am the force that in springtime will grow." Gary was still awake and watched as Dawn fell into Paul's lap. He looked to see where Hinaichigo was walking and saw her lying sprawled across the floor, clutching her Pokeballs. Gary shook his head and sighed. _ "I am the voice of the past that will always be,  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields.  
I am the voice of the future,  
Bring me your peace!  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal._

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain,  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain.  
I am the voice that always is calling you,  
I am the voice!" Evelyn started to read when... Uh oh. Her earplugs weren't working. She could hear every gentle word push her farther into the sea of dreams. _ "I am the voice of the past that will always be,  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain.  
I am the voice of the **FUU-TUUURE!**_

I am the voice!  
I am the voice!  
I am the voice!" Alina stopped her beautiful singing and her and her Jigglypuffs twirled and twirled, Alina's hands moved quickly on the violin, following her body's movements. She took a deep breath and stopped spinning. _ "**I am the VOOOOOOIIIIICEEEE!**"_ Alina said as looked around the crowd. Nobody was awake. Or, at least to wear Alina could see.

She was enraged, letting loose her Jigglypuffs to scribble on each person's face. She put her violin back in her case and shut the locks, stepping off stage.

When Harmony, Melody, Lyrica, and Miku found their sole survivor of the song, they were overjoyed, jumping on Gary, giving him hugs. Alina wanted to know what the big commotion was. Alina was shocked to see Gary awake.

She smiled and muttered,"Well, that's something you don't see everyday!"

Gary grinned and took out his phone, going around a few rows to get a good picture of everyone. Evelyn curled up in the fatal position, cradling her book. May laying her head on Drew's shoulder, Dawn with her head laid in Paul's lap, Ash holding Pikachu, Misty cradling Togepi, he even got Hina on the floor.

And not one had a mark on their face. "You can let them release holy Hell on them now. I've got the perfect blackmail. Did they get everyone?" Gary asked.

Alina smiled. "You insult me, Gary Oak!" She teased.

"But I can't insult your voice, I mean... WOW!" He said, clapping. "Take a bow!" Because, although her voice had a gentle sound that made people drift off to sleep, he had heard her sing songs that were up-beat and nobody fell asleep. It was only those songs that you can feel yourself relax that make people fall asleep, her choice of Pokemon that harmonize with her didn't help much, either.

Alina gave a giggle and gave a small curtsy, picking up the edges of her dress.

Both were unaware that May's phone picked up the rest of their conversation until they left and until everyone woke up.

_***ContestIkariPokeOC-SHIPPING***_

Tessa: It's 12:20 a.m. Saturday 15 when we finished this.

Ansley: Yup. Your mom'll never let us spend the night AGAIN!

Aelita: Tessa said she's figured out a temporary writing schedule, so that people can enjoy this while she's trying to work ahead.

Tessa: Yeah... I wanted to make this longer, but Ansley made me keep in mind that this is a STORY, therefore it most likely has CHAPTERS! So... Yeah.

Ansley: My favorite part of this chapter was Alina singing.

Aelita: Mine was Alina and Gary being evil and suprisingly nice to each other.

Tessa: Mine was when we all figured out that May was still recording while she was asleep.

Ansley: I know you already explained this to us literally three seconds ago, but answer it for the readers. Tess, what made you come up with the idea for May to have Gary and Alina's "nice" conversation recorded?

Tessa: I didn't. The idea popped up. I figured that May would want to record her friend's singing, I know I do to Aelita-

Aelita: WHAT THE FUCK, TESS?! WHY TELL THE WHOLE WORLD THAT?!

Tessa: I'm pretty sure the whole world isn't intrested in my fanfic.

Aelita: Whatever.

Tessa: Anyway, I figured that Paul, Drew, Misty, etc. wouldn't like the fact they were used in their sleep, so they could have "romantic" evidence of their own. Besides, since everyone has marker on their face, it would allow a short break for me so that I don't have to write May's Skill Placement Test quite yet. So it's handy.

Ansley: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop rambling and fucking end the chapter.

Tessa: I can't when you keep snatching my goddamn phone from me!

Ansley: Point taken.

Tessa: Obviously not if you replied.

Aelita: Hi.

Tessa: You just took my phone to annoy me, didn't you?

Aelita: Yeah, pretty much.


End file.
